


Destruction

by Pyroball



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Blowing up a planet, Colossus - Freeform, Other, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroball/pseuds/Pyroball
Summary: One Elder Luut A't'toom angers the wrong oversized toaster. More specifically, they declare war on a Materialist Empire, and, counting how rare Materialists are in the Galaxy, with Spiritualist Domination in the Galactic Community, they tasked themselves with protecting any materialist empire. The way they do it however... triggers some red flags...
Relationships: Planet/Exterminatus
Kudos: 1





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> The Links lead to tracks that I believe would fit the situation, owned by respective creators.

**Year 2554, July 16th Galactic Time.  
  
** A declaration of war was announced. It has been several months since the start of the War of Beliefs, initiated by the Xaplo Principality- now Assembly since their last war.  
The Chimm Star Council, together with the Union of Interlinked Systems, work on converting the Galactic Tezhid Empire to Spiritualism, they can't have any materialists in the galaxy, that includes synthetics.  
Then there's the 16th Network, an empire of robots, formerly servants to Precursors... They cannot get rid of them, despite their overwhelming firepower, they have allies by their side, and the Council of Tir Batna has taken a liking to the robots...  
Annoying. Very. By very, Luut A't'toom means **EXTREMELY.** Those excuses of living beings with souls somehow resist everything the world throws at it.

First, the Till'Lynesi Theocracy.

Then, the Yaanari Principality. Despite them being materialist, they took away relics the Network cares about, and took them back by force. Since then, the relations have eased slightly.

Next, the Reshethi Guardians. They are a very old empire, and the Network somehow managed to snatch not one, but **two** holy worlds from them, without being immediately obliterated. For some reason, the Guardians didn't declare war or attack in any way...

And next, the Confederated Sapient Nations, they have decided to break apart the Network's reputation, and they did, but the reason the peace was made was... concerning...  
The Network stated the peace was made between the United Consious and the Confederated Sapient Nations for their own good. Just what are they hiding..?

Little did Luut know, the next month of the war, he would find out...

* * *

Communication established.

"Speak." Luut said to Prototype, the core of the 16th Network.

"We have received message of the war being declared on the Tezhids, I would suggest stop it before you face the consequences."

 _Again with that? Hypocrite._ The Lithoid thought.

"We will not, you're heavily inferior to us, why would we follow your will?"

"Ah... I am sorry, but I will have to use the weapon we were developing if you won't agree." Prototype said.

"What would be that weapon?" Slightly more concerned, the golem asked Prototype.

"Classified. We will not reveal our secrets." Prototype answered.

"Hmmph... I said it once, I will say it again, we will not stop the war of beliefs, if you're to interfere, you will be destroyed." A small thought appeared, but he quickly shook it off.  
  
 _Couldn't be a Colossus, even we are struggling with developing one, it's nigh impossible..._

"Very well then, proceeding with Omnissiah Cleanse Protocol." Prototype answered back.

"Wh-" The communication ended before he could say anything... This changes things...

* * *

**A couple months later...**

The war is progressing smoothly, no interference was made, Luut assumed what Prototype said was a bluff, and it tries it's best to save it's mechanic friend, which is guaranteed going to be converted to Spiritualism.

He was very, VERY wrong...

While he was looking at the capital of the empire from a Starbase, he received a message from the Commander in charge of it.

"Elder A't'toom! A massive energy spike in 16th Network's land! 2 massive objects have came through the L-Gate and now proceed to warp towards the Capital!"

 _Two...?!_ _What are those?! What did the Network do this time!_

Communication established.

"Hello, Elder Luut A't'toom, I am here to declare the state of **Total War** between our two federations." Prototype said through the communications, in what seems to be a spaceship.

"What?! You know this is suicide, correct?!"

"Please take a look at Pobbnic Tymcrix, if you may, a demonstartion of the Omnissiah's power." Prototype asked politely using Emotion Simulators.

The communication stopped. Luut proceeds to take a look at the planet in question...

There's not one, but TWO giant space ships...

One looks like a colossal station with an engine on it's top, and the other looks more like one of those early Flying Fortresses. It creates ships on itself...

_No way... a fully built Colossus AND a Dreadnought?! I must be dreaming, this is impossible!_

Luut's looking at the superweapons dumbfounded while the Colossus charges it's main weapon...

A beam was fired...

The planet was **scorched.**

**It proceeds to shake..**

**[It cracks into multiple pieces.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COzEWpOfwVk) **

_No... way..._ _What...?_

"T... this is..." A soldier nearby is also looking at the apocalypse, this time a true member of the race of Chimm, unlike Luut.

The Dreadnought proceeds to launch Space Amoebas from itself, along with cruisers, corvettes, all kinds of ships...

The Colossus, **_The Omnissiah_** flies towards one of the many space settlements... and fires again...

Space Settlement destroyed.

Planet destroyed.

Space Settlement destroyed.

Space Settlement destroyed.

Planet destroyed...

Luut collapses to his rock knees...

_I... should have just stayed as a citizen of the Tharbaritian Empire, I wouldn't see this... This is a nightmare... I want to wake up!_

The entire capital system of the Chimm Star Council was destroyed.

The Citadel was captured, and the Tharbarite Luut was taken away and is now being harvested for energy.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

["WHOA, WHOA, WAIT, WHAT'S THAT ALL ABOUT?!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Prnt9F-8iaI) _Uh oh. I should have at least spoke with my fellow federation member._ Not surprisingly, the Tal'Akkur Council's President, Valknek Lobbinirknis, was **ABSOLUTELY DUMBFOUNDED WHY THE NETWORK HAD TO BLOW UP AN ENTIRE SYSTEM WORTH OF PLANETS!**

"Concluded that this would be the only way to stop the war and help out a materialist friend! It wasn't done with bad intentions, it's just that it was a little too effective!" Prototype itself was slightly panicking, not used to feeling so much emotion from his circuits.

"You made the most powerful superpower collapse easily, now it's going to be a witch hunt after this move! _Khrak, khrak, khrak!"_ Krhak would mean something rude in alien language.

It's most likely the entire galactic community is now on the hunt for the 2 empires, with the exceptions of the Fallen Empires, watching this spectacle with their equivalent of Popcorn, while the End Crisis is just... confused.

"Confusion. What is the goal of the robotic empire? Is it similiar to the Contingency?"  
"Our food!"  
"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was dumb but fun!  
> This oneshot was based on my machine empire on Stellaris, which I somehow managed to pull through every war while being heavily damaged and always one-upped on.


End file.
